the family he never had
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: this is the sequal to all in the family back by popular demand hope u love it please R+R
1. say hello to the past

A/N this is the sequel to all in the family I really hope you guy like it  
  
Johnny froze as he saw a common name in his sister's phone book; the name mom. He slowly walked over to the phone and punched in the number. It rang a few times until a women's voice came onto the phone, it was deep and raspy. "Hello?" asked the women's voice. "Umm.. Hi mom?" Johnny asked oddly. "Who is this? Ozzy?" she asked oddly. "No, no it's Johnny" he replied. "My Johnny?! My baby?" the woman seemed overly happy. "Umm yeah it's me, surprised?" Johnny asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny stepped up to the old house that his mother had given him the address of he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door swung open revealing a tall thin man about 5'9 he had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes he also had a short goatee that grew just under his chin. He had a snake bite with two hoops through it (A/N for all you idiots who don't know what a snake bite is it's a piercing that is when you get your lebreg done twice think of the lead singer of disturbed.) the man wore a long olive button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up on them. Under that he wore a pair of plain black jeans and steel toe boots. He shared a remarkable resemblance to Johnny.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked. "Johnny" he answered. "Johnny? How the hell are ya! It's me Ozzy!" he said pulling Johnny into the house. He led him into the little house. It was packed with people, all of them looked like him, and it frightened Johnny a little. A short old woman with gray hair stood up from her chair. "Mom?" Johnny asked. She nodded and walked up to him she warped her arms around him, Johnny returned her hug.  
  
"These, these are my siblings aren't they?" Johnny asked. "Every one of the little fuckers." The women replied. "I, I don't recognize any of them" he confessed. A short girl with curly brown hair in a ponytail on the top of her head stood up. She was the only normal looking one there. She wore a plain purple turtleneck sweater and straight black pants and black sandals. She walked up to him "I'm Tracy," she said. She pointed at the other people sitting on the couch.  
  
The first one she pointed to was a tall girl with flame red hair down to her mid waste she wore thick black glasses and lip ring she wore a black shirt that's said "kill your friends" in red. Under she wore red plaid pants and ankle length boots. "That's Brenda" Tracy said. The next one she pointed too was a guy that looked almost exactly like him but with longer hair. He wore a black shirt with the rocky horror picture show lips on it and black bondage pants. "That's Brent" she said again then she looked over at Ozzy, "I take it you've already meet shit head Ozzy" she said rolling her eyes. The last person she pointed out was a girl who at first sight he swore it was Kendra. It looked just like her she had the short purple hair that stuck out in every witch way just like Kendra's she had her eyebrow pirced twice but that was it she was extremely thin. She wore a black and purple striped shirt and black cargo pants.  
  
"That's Emily" Tracy pointed out. Johnny waved at her but she didn't notice. "Umm don't mind her, she and Kendra got into a bad accident a few months ago, poor thing hasn't spoken a word since." Brenda chimed in. "hey where is Kendra?" Tracy asked. Johnny paid no attention he was too deep in thought about his sisters.  
  
~~~~~~what will happen next? Go no where!!!!~~~~~~ 


	2. emily speaks

It was later that night Johnny crept up to Emily's room; he gently rapped on her door. No answer. He pushed it open she sat in the darkness biting her fingernails, fight club played on a small T.V on top of her dresser. "Good movie" Johnny tried to spark up a conversation. Emily just nodded, "listen, I know what happened that night with kendra" Johnny knelt down in front of her. Emily made a noise like she was going to speak but it got stuck in her throat.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she finally managed to cough out words. "It.it was an accident I swear to Christ it was." she looked away. "I know, I trust you, but I have to tell you something.its.its about kendra" Johnny avoided her glare. "What happened to her!" Emily stood up. It finally occurred to him that they were twins.  
  
Johnny almost wished he hadn't said anything. He pulled a small gold locket from his pocket that he had removed from his sister's neck before he buried her. He handed it to her; she took it in her hands as her eyes filled up with tears. She looked to him "is.is.she dead?" Emily asked. Johnny shook his head yes.  
  
Emily broke down screaming as loud as she possibly could; an ear pircing blood-curdling cry. Brent and Ozzy ran through the door. "What the hell happened?" Brent asked. They looked down at Emily who was curled up in a ball still screaming. Then Brenda and their mother finally came in.  
  
"What is going on in here!" the old women said. "Mom its Emily! She's gone nuts!" Ozzy said. The old women walked up to Ozzy and slapped him up side the head. She mumbled something in Russian and walked over to the screaming girl. "Emily? What is it baby? Tell mama" Emily spoke to her in Russian stuttering on her words. Johnny had no idea what the hell she was talking about. He looked around but they all seemed to understand.  
  
"Every get out!" Emily managed to scream. Every one piled into the small hallway and left for their rooms. For the rest of the night he could hear her cry. "Should I tell her I did it?" Johnny thought, as he lay awake.. 


	3. it aint russian

Johnny sat at the kitchen table watching Brenda fix breakfast. "Hey Johnny, est-ca vous donne moi du lait." She asked promptly. "What!?" Johnny asked weirded out. "Wait, wait your kidding right?" Brenda placed her hand on her hip. "No, I'm afraid I don't remember any Russian." He turned red. "Russian? Johnny that was French! We are French! Come on Johnny you were fucking born in Bordeaux." She walked up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I guess its been so long since I've heard French.." he replied. "Well could you at least give me the damn milk that's what I asked you know." She snapped back. He handed her the carton of milk and walked into the other room. Ozzy sat on the couch watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. "Bitch" Johnny said under his breath. "Ah I see Brenda has graced your presence." Ozzy joked. Johnny sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
"wanna watch a film from when we were kids?" Ozzy offered. Johnny thought about it and nodded yes. Ozzy pulled out a tape that said 1996 the family on it. He popped it into the player and pressed the button. The first part was Kendra and Emily, they were getting ready for a school dance, Johnny laughed at how they looked, they each wore a matching pink dress with a white jacket over it. Their brown hair was pulled up into pigtails and fastened with bows. The next scene was of Johnny and Ozzy, they were playing the guitar and singing a song by smashing pumpkins.  
  
Johnny looked over in the hall to see Emily standing there, a hot tear ran down her pale cheek. Johnny stood up and walked over to her, "hey can we talk?" he asked her. She nodded and waved for him to follow her. They sat on her bed and she looked to him. "How did she die?" She immediately asked. "I. I . I cant tell you yet." he fiddled with a loose string on his shirt.  
  
Johnny hugged his sister and stood up as he turned to leave Emily noticed a large blood stain on his shirt, "hey Johnny, what's that?" she pointed at the spot. Johnny grew silent. 


	4. run brenda run!

Johnny stepped into the living room where his brother Brent was tying his shoelaces. He look very spiffy (heh heh I love that word). "Going on a date?" Johnny asked. He nodded standing he started to walk to the door when all the lights went out. Johnny tripped over something and stuck his arms way out. A scream echoed through the house probably someone falling. After about 30 minutes of darkness, dim light of a candle flickered across the room as the light illuminated his mother's face. "Where is every one?" she asked.  
  
Brent wasn't in the room ozzy and Emily made their was into the room holding flashlights. A door slammed and everyone turned to the front door. "Brenda" ozzy said heading for the front door. "Where's Brent?" Emily asked quietly. Every one shrugged. "Listen theirs a box of candles and a lantern in the closet" ozzy made his way to the living room closet. He slowly opened the door and jumped back with a loud thud something hit the floor. "What the fuck!" ozzy blurted out. The overhead lights flickered and went back on, everyone looked down at what had fallen out onto the floor.  
  
A shriek of horror slipped from Emily's mouth. "No way! No fucking way!" ozzy yelled. Their mother's mouth hung open in disbelief. It was Brent lying on the floor, a large carving knife protruded from his chest. "Who, who did this?" the old women asked. Emily lifted a shaking hand and pointed at the bloodstain on Johnny's shirt. "You, you did this" she squeaked. "No I swear I didn't" he said calmly. "Hey where did Brenda go!". . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
~~~Suspence!!!!~~~ 


End file.
